This Time
by KouenTaisa
Summary: Lorelai is devistated after realizing that she slept with Christopher. Terrified that she has messed things up with Luke, she rushes back to the Diner as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Luke has been trying to get a hold of Lorelai all night, worried that he
1. Prologue

Author: My newest Gilmore girls fanfiction. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but me and my beta, Nimblnymph, have come to the conclusion that it shall be a chaptered story. This Time picks up after the season 6 finale, Partings, so if you haven't watched that then don't read this, please.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, just the fifth season boxset!_

**This Time  
Prologue  
Sleeping With The Enemy**

Lorelai sighed as Rory walked away from her. Roy was right, although at the time she wouldn't admit that to even herself. She had held out for Christopher, and Lorelai was afraid that a part of her always would. A few years back, she had held the illusion that they could be a true family: Rory, Christopher, and herself. Her daughter would have her real parents and no one else, that's what Lorelai had imagined. Then Max Madina came into her life and suddenly everything seemed better, but even then she still longed for Christopher. He was part of the reason she didn't marry Max, although she would never tell herself or anyone else that. There had been men since him, and still... she always wanted Christopher, and then, there was Luke.

Luke, everything she had ever wanted in a man. He was sexy and gentle, and he was always there for her. He had been like a father to Rory, and for that Lorelai was grateful. He was a man that could make her weak in the knees with a single glance. Hell, Luke had kept that horoscope in his wallet for nine years now... nine long years. They were great together; she knew that. She hid the fact that she had had lunch with Christopher until after it had happened. Lorelai had neglected to tell him about staying with Christopher the night his father died to talk until the last moment. She had almost ruined her chances with such a wonderful man, but now she was sure that he would never take her back.

After everything Luke had done for her, she had still ended up in Christopher's bed. Lorelai felt numb as she realized what was going on. She heard Christopher's voice just as she felt the cool sheet on her bare skin. Her mind went blank as her heart pounded in her chest. The closing of a door registered in her mind, followed by the bed dipping behind her and Christopher's arm pulling her close. Lorelai tensed as it all finally clicked into place within her mind. Quickly, she pulled away from Christopher, pulling the cover with her as she quickly looked around for her clothes.

"Lorelai, what are you-"

"I shouldn't even be here, Christopher!" she exclaimed as she picked up her dress, followed by her bra and panties. Lorelai dropped the sheet as she started to dress frantically, wanting out of here. Christopher stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her wrists and stopping her hands from moving as he looked at her.

"What do you mean? You came to me last night, Lor."

"I came here for comfort, Chris! Not to sleep with you!" she yelled as she jerked her wrists away from him. Lorelai pulled her dress on and searched for her purse and shoes. She just had to get out of here and too Luke. _Oh no... Luke..._ she thought to herself in pain. He'd never take her back after this, not after all the times she had assured him that he didn't have anything to worry about when it came to Christopher. Lorelai pulled her shoes on quickly, finding her purse on the small table. She started to rush out of the door just as Christopher stopped her.

"Lorelai, please-"

"It's not you anymore, Christopher. I waited and waited for you to get things straight, but then I found Luke. He's who I want, and no one else. He's always been there for me and Rory, not you. Luke would never bail on us... on me. No more, Christopher, I won't do this anymore." Lorelai moved his arm as she left the room quickly. She could feel the tears on her cheeks even as she got into her Jeep and started toward Luke's Diner.

---

Luke stared at his bed, his blue eyes troubled. He had tried to get a hold of Lorelai all night after she had left him standing in front of the diner. She hadn't answered her house or cell phone, so he had left messages on top of messages. It was now eight in the morning and she still hadn't returned his calls. He'd already went by her house, noticing that the Jeep was gone. Luke had called Rory to see if she had talked to her mother lately. He had ended up staying on the phone with her for a little while, talking about how things were going to be now that Logan was gone, but it didn't last too long.

Luke tried Sookie too, but she hadn't heard from Lorelai either. He then called, god forbid, Lorelai's parents as a last resort. They hadn't talked to Lorelai since last night when they had their usual dinner. Luke hated to admit it, but he was really worried about Lorelai. He'd been an idiot last night, and he needed to fix what he had most likely broken. A sigh escaped him as he started down to the diner to open up. Hopefully Lorelai would come by soon so they could talk.


	2. Chapter One

**This Time  
****Chapter One  
****Calls and Answers**

Lorelai pulled up behind Luke's truck in her jeep, worried about this meeting between them even as she turned the vehicle off. She knew what Luke feared about their relationship more than anything, and that was Christopher coming between them. Lorelai had told him over and over again that she was through with Christopher, but it had never really sunk in. A shakey breath escaped her as she got out of the jeep and headed into the diner. Luke looked up as he heard the door open, pausing when he realized that it was Lorelai. He quickly put down the plates of food on the counter, yelling for Lane to get them as he walked over to Lorelai.

"I've been trying to-"

"We need to talk," she stated, cutting him off. Luke just nodded, heading upstairs to his living space. Lorelai followed after him, trying very hard not to look nervous. She walked into the room, turning around to look at him as he shut the door.

"Lorelai, what's going on? I've been trying to get ahold of you for hours. I wanted to-" he paused, seeing the pained look on Lorelai's face. Luke took a step forward, concern in his blue eyes.

"Lorelai, what's wrong? What happened?"

She moved back a step, looking up at him. Her eyes pleading with him to understand what she was about to say... to understand what she had done. "I didn't go home after I left here, Luke... I went to Christopher's."

Lorelai could see the visible way he tensed at her words. The way his blue eyes became just a little bit darker at the mention of his name. For a moment, she actually thought about not telling Luke the rest, but she knew that she had to. She was all in with Luke, and she had to tell him... for the sake of their friendship and relationship.

"I don't know how it happened, Luke... I really don't. We got to talking, drinking some tequila..." she trailed off, and in that instant Lorelai knew that she didn't have to say anything else. Her heart ached as Luke turned away from her, but not before she could see the anger and pain in his eyes. Why did it always have to be Christopher? Even when she wasn't interesting in being with him, he always managed to ruin her relationships. This time, though... Lorelai really wondered if Luke could forgive her.

"Lorelai, I-"

"Please, Luke... just think about it before you decide. I never meant for this to happen... I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry, I really am. I just-"

"Maybe it would be best if you left, Lorelai," he said quietly, opening the door for her. She nodded as she left, turning to look at Luke one last time before she left.

---

Luke paced around his room for a few minutes, his blue eyes shining with different emotions. He looked frustrated, and yet sad at the same time. He really wanted to believe her, to believe that it was just an accident, but the fact that it had happened with Christopher hurt more than Lorelai would ever know. Just the fact that she was in the same room with him, especially alone, sent dagger's to Luke's heart. He cared about Lorelai too much to see her hurt, but everytime **_he_** came around, that's just exactly what happened. Christopher had made so many promises to Rory and her mother, and every single one of them he had ended up breaking. All except for paying Rory's college tuition at Yale.

So many things had went wrong because of Christopher. Luke just felt so full of rage when he realized just exactly how many tears Lorelai had cried because of all the broken promises that she had been made... that her daughter had been made. Rory was old enough to know better now, to take care of herself, but the fact of the matter still was that he had hurt her too many times to count. Luke paused then, his hands balling into fists at his side. Why would Lorelai go back to someone that hurt her so much?

Luke tensed then, staring in the mirror. Looking at himself, he realized that he'd hurt Lorelai too. He'd put her through so much during the break up, but he hadn't really meant to hurt her. Luke had apologized many times, wanting things to be right. Lorelai had forgiven him the moment they kissed, or so she said. He understood then, to some degree, that he was just like the man that he loathed so much... he was just like Chrisopher.

---

"Hey Ace," Logan said with a smile in his voice as Rory picked up her cell phone. He had just arrived in London, so he figured that he'd give her a call. It'd only been a few hours since he'd last seen her, but he already missed her a lot.

"Hey Logan, you're already there?" she asked softly as she walked around his apartment, one arm around her stomach as she walked. Rory hadn't felt too good since he left that morning, but she chalked it up to just missing him.

On the other side of the conversation, Logan was starting out the window of his hotel and down at the street below. He'd only been her for an hour now, and he already hated everything about this place. "Yeah, I just got settled in the hotel. I already miss ya, Ace."

Rory smiled softly to herself as she started to pick up her purse and keys. "I really miss you too, Logan. I-" her cell phone beeped, alerting her of another call.

"Hold on Logan, I have a beep."

She switched to the other line, holding the phone with her shoulder as she look for her keys. "Hello?"

"Rory?" a female's voice came through the phone. Sookie paced around the livingroom of the Gilmore home in Stars Hollow, worry weaved into her voice. Rory paused as she recognized Sookie's voice.

"Sookie? What's going on?" she asked, hearing the worry and panic in her voice.

"I think you need to come home, Rory. Lorelai's really bad... she's throwing up in her bathroom and she's crying. Babbling something about Christopher and Luke."

Dread filled Rory at Sookie's explanation. She quickly pulled her shoes on, grabbing a coat. "I'll be over there as soon as possible, Sookie."

She switched back to her line with Logan, hearing soft music in the background. "Hey Logan, I have to go. I'll call you back later, alright?"

Her voice must've sounded paniced, for when Logan replied she could hear the concern. "Rory? What's wrong?"

"Sookie called, something's up with Mom. I'll call you back, I promise."

"Alright Ace, take care. Tell your Mom hi for me."

"I will, Logan. I love you." she stated even as she got into the elevator and closed the door.

"I love you too, Ace." with that, they both hung up. Rory quickly headed towards Stars Hollow, dreading the news she would receive when she arrived.


	3. Chapter Two

**This Time  
****Chapter Two  
****The Process of Healing**

Rory opened the door and walked into her home, instantly knowing that something _was_ wrong. Sookie was uncharacteristically pacing in the living room, a worried look on her face as she kept throwing glances up the stairs. She watched for only a moment before she shut the door and put her keys down, taking off her scarf as she wlaked into the living room. Sookie looked up instantly, relief flooding her eyes as she took in Rory's form.

"She's bad, Rory... she won't talk or anything. Lorelai's just sitting in the bathroom, crying and occassionally throwing up. I tried to find out what's wrong, but she couldn't stop crying..."

Rory nodded as she started up the stairs, throwing a look over her shoulder. "Thanks for staying, Sookie. You can go home now, I'll call you when there's a change."

The chef nodded as she got her keys and started out the door, still worried about her best friend. The last time Lorelai had ever been like this was when Luke had broken up with her. Sookie paused as she stated to get into her car, but she shook her head. Things between Lorelai and Luke were good, no, they were great. There was no way that he'd leave her again... was there?

---

"Mom?" her voice was soft as she walked into her mother's room, looking around for a moment before she headed toward the bathroom. She could hear Lorelai crying, followed by the flush of the toilet. Rory's heart ached as she walked into the bathroom, seeing her mother leaning against the toilet while she sat on the floor. For once, she didn't look like the strong woman that Rory had grown up having as the guiding figure in her life. Lorelai looked exhausted and frail... weak, if nothing else. She kneeled down beside her mother, placing her hand gently on her back as she looked at her.

"Mom..." she stated softly. Lorelai looked over at her daughter, blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Rory kneeled down, pulling her mother close without hesitation. Her voice was soft as she whispered comforting words into her mother's hair, worried. Lorelai was supposed to be strong and firm, not weak and shaking. She continued to hold her mother close, whispering softly to her as she closed her own eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this...

---

Luke held the phone tightly in his hand as he dialed the only phone number he could remember without even giving it a thought. He fell silent as he listened to it ring and ring, his blue eyes closed. For some reason, his chest hurt when he thought about what he was going to say. Luke waited for a moment, and when he heard Lorelai's voice pick up on the answering machine, he took a deep breath. For a moment, his heart stopped as he waited for the inevitable beep, telling him it would be time to leave a message. Finally, Luke heard the beep, and he let go of the air that felt like it had been trapped in his chest for too long.

"Lorelai... I know it's been a while. I wanted to get back to you sooner, but honestly, I couldn't. I know that what I'm about to say is going to hurt you, but I won't apologize for it. What you did with Christoper... even though it was only a moment of weakness, I cannot forgive you for it. It's over between us, Lorelai... for good this time."

Luke quickly hung up the phone, having no regrets about his words. They were all true, no matter how painful they were, and even though he promised to himself that there would be no regrets... his chest felt constricted everytime he thought about her... and what could've been.


	4. Author Note

**Author Note!!**

**Sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter. I was looking over this (old) story, and now I am wondering what to do about it.**

**Should I leave it as it is? Attempt to re-write it? Or just add more chapters?**

**Just let me know what you want to be done readers and I will abide by it to the best of my abilities.**

**- KouTai**


End file.
